


What We Agreed On

by uglyNicc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bottom Jack, Come Eating, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyNicc/pseuds/uglyNicc
Summary: “Rhysie, sweet cheeks,” Jack started with a wince, shifting slightly, his knees tense against the hard floor. “Look at where you are.” His arms swept out, gesturing testily to his completely bare, suntanned body and the surrounding opulence of his penthouse.“You’ve got Handsome goddamned Jack naked on his goddamned knees in his own goddamned living room. Doesn’t it seem like I’m pretty ok with this?!”





	What We Agreed On

**Author's Note:**

> Was in a funk and someone gave me the idea to just set a word limit and run with it. So here's 2000 some words of submissive Jack. Heed the tags (if I forgot any let me know, they should all be there though), and if it's your cup of tea, I hope you like it!

The faint smell of polish reached his nostrils as Jack's tongue dragged heavily over the rough, well-cared for leather. The floor was cool beneath his palms as he tilted his head, lathing the side of Rhys’ boot while casting a sultry look up at the younger man.

Rhys peered down the length of his lanky body, mismatched eyes hazy with lust as Jack left wet trails over the pointed toes of his boots.

“Pretty, uh, p-pleased with yourself, huh Jack?” Rhys stuttered out, his face stern but his voice as confident as someone armed with a letter opener against a Bullymong.

Jack paused, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand with a sigh as he sat back on his haunches. “Look pumpkin," he started, eyes trained on his partner's face. "We don’t have to do this if you’re not —“

Knitting his brows and closing his eyes, Rhys inhaled a calming breath before answering. “No, no. I can do this. I _want_ to do this. Just…” his voice started to trail off nervously, his cybernetic fingers rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, his own mismatched eyes darting between Jack’s blue and green. “You sure this is…I mean, what we talked about is still…ok?”

“Rhysie, sweet cheeks,” Jack started with a wince, shifting slightly, his knees tense against the hard floor. “Look at where you are, look at this fine-ass specimen in front of you.” His thick arms swept out, gesturing testily to his completely bare, suntanned body and the surrounding opulence of his penthouse. “You’ve got Handsome goddamned Jack naked on his goddamned knees in his own goddamned living room. Doesn’t it seem like I’m pretty ok with this?!”

The company man frowned, the corners of his lips turned down in an indignant pout. “Excuse me for wanting to be sure,” he muttered stubbornly, robotic hand dropping back down to his side, tapping against his pant leg as he stared sullenly at the floor.

Jack reigned in his infamous impatience and spoke as calmly and evenly as he could. He'd asked Rhys about this little scene, and at the time, the kid had jumped at the chance to take a more dominant role. But it wouldn't work if Rhys had reservations.

“You can be damn well sure I’ll let you know if I don’t like something," Jack pressed on. "Thanks for the consideration kiddo, but c’mon, make with the nasty already, I’m good if you are.”

Eyes still downcast, Rhys didn't answer. Arching an eyebrow at the younger man, Jack slowly lowered himself back down to all fours, making eye contact and refusing to break it as he turned his head to the side, licking a wet stipe over Rhys’ other boot. When Rhys didn’t stop him, Jack continued with a smirk, trails of saliva painting the expensive footwear. Jack bent his elbows, dropping his upper half lower to the floor as he continued licking the company man’s boots, purposely accenting the curve of his toned back as his hips pressed up higher.

That seemed to do the trick, as lithe fingers reached out to rub over his scalp before gripping a fistful of grey-streaked locks, and Jack’s face was jerked upward. _That’s right cupcake, commit to it,_ Jack thought wryly as a tendril of pleasure ran down his spine. Anyone who tried roughing up Handsome Jack would normally be welcoming a bullet into their skull, a fact not lost on either of them. He ran his tongue over his lips as Rhys pulled him up by the hair back into a kneeling position. Jack’s smugness gave way to molten need when he caught sight of Rhys’ face, the usually warm eyes cold and unyielding, the shy smile replaced with a cruel grimace.

Slightly aghast at the impressive 180, Jack hardly recognized the steely voice that flowed past those familiar lips. The kid was really going for it, and an excited thrill licked at the CEO’s nerves.

“If that filthy mouth of yours is finished with that,” Rhys commanded, yanking Jack’s face even with the growing bulge in the front of his pin-striped designer slacks. “I expect you to be able to take care of this.”

Rhys released his hold on Jack’s hair, looking down expectantly. Not waiting to be told twice, Jack’s eager fingers made quick work of the belt, the clink of the buckle the only sound in the otherwise silent apartment. “With your teeth,” Rhys barked out sharply as Jack made to undo the button, the unexpected order sending another electric ripple through the CEO, his cock twitching between his legs.

He cautiously placed his large hands on Rhys’ hips to steady himself, and leaned in to take the soft fabric in his teeth. Normally not one for following orders, heat warmed Jack’s cheeks beneath his mask as he obeyed. It was not easy undoing the button handsfree, but Jack managed it after some careful maneuvering, all under Rhys’ watchful gaze. Metal tab clasped between his teeth, Jack chanced a look up. The company man’s expression was unchanged, though his eyes flashed with need as Jack gently tugged the zipper down.

Jack was fully hard now, and judging by the tented boxers at eye level, so was Rhys. Jack nuzzled the bulge with his nose, huffing out hot breaths and mouthing the shaft through the fabric teasingly. A sharp tug of his hair made him gasp in surprise. “That was a warning,” Rhys growled. “You only get one.”

A low groan rumbled through Jack’s broad chest. _Christ, I’ve created a monster_ , he thought, want pooling in his groin from Rhys’ uncharacteristic show of dominance. It wasn’t something Jack asked for often, but Rhys was giving him exactly what he needed, what he’d requested before they delved into this little escapade, and Jack was silently grateful his partner had taken to the role.

Gripping the waistband of the boxers in his teeth, Jack carefully pulled the fabric away from the creamy skin beneath, yanking the fabric down far enough to free Rhys' erection from the confines of the material. A barely audible sigh slipped past Rhys’ lips as Jack licked eagerly at the swollen pink head before sucking it fully into his mouth. The taste of pre come strong on his tongue, Jack lathed at the underside of Rhys’ hard length as he hungrily took more into his mouth.

He sucked his way down, lips tight around the hard shaft, the tip of his nose brushing the tidy patch of pubic hair at the base, doing his best to relax his throat. Jack hummed, overwhelmed by the intoxicating taste and scent of Rhys.

Jack held tight to the thin hips under his hands as he worked his mouth over his partner, pulling back to suckle at the blunt head before taking him back to the hilt, the weeping tip bumping the back of his throat. Rhys, normally a very vocal lover, attempted to stay in character and maintain his stony silence. Jack purred smugly around Rhys’ cock as broken moans and quiet sighs escaped past the company man’s parted lips, tickling Jack’s ears, driving him to glide over the slick shaft faster, taking it deeper into his greedy mouth with each pass.

The attention he was giving Rhys only spurred on Jack’s own arousal, erection jutting out proudly as his mouth danced over Rhys' heated flesh. He felt a hand in his hair again, fingers rubbing soothingly over his scalp, and Jack let out another throaty moan that buzzed along the cock heavy against his tongue.

Rhys began pumping his hips forward, pressing deep into the wet heat of Jack’s mouth. “You should see yourself right now,” Rhys rasped out huskily, thrusts growing more forceful as he spoke. “Hyperion’s leader, the company hero, on his knees, getting face fucked.” The hot prickle of shame burning across Jack’s skin only intensified the pleasure, his lips growing numb from the slick friction, drool leaking out his mouth as he did his best to maintain suction and not gag. Rhys held his head in place by the hair, hips pistoning forward as he used Jack’s mouth aggressively.

Painfully hard, Jack was desperate for contact. Wetness at the corner of his eyes from the continued fight against his gag reflex, Jack looked up at Rhys defiantly as he kept one hand on a thin hip to steady himself, and dropped the other to stroke his dripping cock. Two sets of mismatched eyes locked, Jack’s daring Rhys to stop him as he pumped into his hand with abandon.

A cruel smile tugged at Rhys’ lips, and without warning he pulled out of Jack’s mouth with a wet pop. His flesh hand wrapped around his saliva slicked dick, and with a hand still in Jack’s hair, Rhys stroked himself, nudging Jack’s abused lips with the tip, brushing it over a masked cheek to leave a wet trail in its wake.

Panting, chin wet with drool from the rough blow job, Jack gasped as Rhys yanked his face upward. “When do you get to come?” He grit out. A few strands had come loose from his perfectly coiffed hair, and his cheeks were a rosy pink as he worked his hand fervently over his erection. Jack’s jaw was slack as his climax hovered just out of grasp. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed dryly. “After you,” he answered, voice hoarse with lust.

Rhys grunted in approval, his hand quickening over his length as he nudged Jack’s lips with the slick tip. Jack obediently opened his mouth, tongue lolling out as Rhys bumped against it as his hips stuttered forward.

The first spurt of come landed on Jack’s cheek, striping across the bridge of his nose, more landing on his tongue and chin as Rhys cried out above him. Mouth hanging open obscenely, Jack nearly whined with need as Rhys milked his cock for every last drop, painting Jack's face and lips.

Jack shook as he let his finish hit him, his entire body trembling as orgasm wracked through him. He came messily at Rhys’ feet, hips pumping shamelessly into his hand as pleasure coursed through his veins, reaching to the very tips of his fingers and toes.

The penthouse was filled with laboured breaths and the smell of sex was heavy in the air as they both came down from their highs. _Oh pumpkin, you pulled this off like a champ,_ Jack thought to himself with a dark chuckle. His knees ached from kneeling for too long, but he couldn’t will himself to move just yet.

Jack’s head dropped toward his chest as Rhys let go of his hair suddenly, as if he’d forgotten he’d been pulling it, a few stray beads of come rolling off Jack’s face to drop on the floor. The harshness had melted from Rhys’ face and he looked down at Jack with his usual dopey grin, face shining in the afterglow. “Wow,” Rhys breathed in awe, taking in Jack’s absolutely debauched state as he tucked himself back into his pants. “You look so, _so_ good right now, Jack.”

The CEO’s shoulders shook with weak laughter. “Well, take a real good look,” he started, licking his lips, catching a dollop of come at the corner of his mouth. “As much fun as that was, I won’t be asking for it again for a while.”

Rhys bent down, swiping his thumb over the mess on Jack’s face, collecting his release and pressing it onto Jack’s tongue. The CEO groaned, sucking the digit eagerly each time Rhys fed him more.

When Jack was more or less cleaned up, Rhys cupped his partner’s masked face in his flesh and robotic hands and leaned in for a slow, gentle kiss.

True to form, Jack mumbled “I’m getting a cramp,” into the soft press of lips and ruined the tender moment. Rhys snickered and lent Jack a hand as the CEO got shakily to his feet, flinching slightly as his legs protested.

Rhys slipped an arm around Jack's middle and steered them to the bedroom. Leaning heavily on the younger man, who buckled slightly under the added weight, Jack whispered gruffly, brushing his lips over Rhys’ temple.

“Thanks, cupcake.”


End file.
